The Story Time Forgot
by tigey10
Summary: what if Ahk had married his best friend, Aahotep, and was poisoned and killed before they found out they were expecting a new addition, what happens when Aahotep, the single queen, marries her passed husbands older brother, Kah, because her advisor thought it be best, when Kah finds out that Aahotep is carrying his brothers heir? only way you'll see is if you read.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

third person POV

Aahhotep stood at the edge of the nile, watching the sun set, as the wind blew her white linen skirts around her legs. she loved how the cool air felt against her skin, and she loved the reds and oranges that the sunset created. the whole scene helped her relax.

suddenly she felt a pair of slim strong arms, wrap around hier waist. at first she wanted to scream, and run away, but she quickly realized who it was.

"ahkman, my love, don't scare me like that." she smiled reaching a hand above her head and resting it on Ahkmanrah's cheek.

"i am sorry, my sweet lotus, i did not mean to." he said, then gently placed a kiss on her neck. his grip around her waist tightened slightly, and he sounded a little depressed.

"what is it ahk?" she asked, prying herself out of the egyptian prince's embrace, so she could turn to face him.

"it's nothing you need to worry yourself over Aahhotep," Ahkman said, forcing himself to give a small, sad, smile. Aahhotep examined her prince's face, she could tell, he was hiding tears.

"ahkman, please, what is troubling you?" she asked, as she took his hand and lightly pulled him to a big rock for the both of them to sit on and talk. "you know you can't hide when your in pain very well.

ahkman sighed and sat with me, keeping my hands intwined with his. "it is kah... he just asked both your's and my father's permission to ask for your hand..."

Aahhotep instintly tensed up at the thought of marrying kahmunrah, he was vile, and cruel, and untrustworthy. she knew he was the oldest, and by birth right, the throne should have gone to him before ahkman, but he would not make a suitable pharaoh, the current pharaoh, Merenkahre, was right to consider naming Ahkman the next pharaoh.

"and, what did they say?" aahhotep asked, her eyes filled with undeniable worry.

"they agreed, that Kah and i would have a, a sort of test, who ever passes, will become the next heir for the throne, and... marry you..." he said hesitantly.

"I"M A PRIZE?!" she yelled furiously.

"i'm not happy about it either Aahhotep." Ahkman said, calmly, a he placed his hand against her cheek, and looked into her emerald green eyes.

she looked into his eyes and smiled slightly, she knew he could pass the test with ease, she knew that Merenkahre feared Kahmunrah's rule, and that he would arange a test that would more so be in ahkman's favor then Kahmun's.

"you need not worry yourself Ahkman. i know that you can pass this test, what ever it may be. you are strong, and kind, you are perfect pharaoh material, kahmun still has a lot to learn about helping the people, and not just himself." she said with a smile. "no matter what happens, i will NEVER, be Kahmun's wife."

the sun was now down, and the sky was dark and covered with sparkling stars, the moon full, and reflecting off the surface of the nile.

Ahkman smiled at his beautiful lotus, the moon lit up he beautiful features, and her green eyes seemed to be reflecting the stars.

"Aahhotep, you always know the right things to say." he said quietly, then kissed her softly. once the kiss broke, he climbed off the rock and helped her down. she linked her arm with his, and they walked together back to the palace.

when they got back to the palace, Kahmun crossed there path, Aahhotep's father with him.

"ah there you are Aahhotep, where have you been, i have some things i would like to discuss with you.

"i am sorry father, i was out for a moon lit walk with Ahkman." aahhotep said, unlinking her arm from Ahkman's, and hugging her father.

he hugged his daughter with a smile, she had her mothers looks, and almost every man in the kingdom had asked him for her hand, but he had denied every one, knowing his sweet daughter had feelings for one of the princes, though, he wasn't quite sure which.

"it's quite alright my dear." he said when she stopped hugging him. "now come, i have a lot to discuss with you."

Aahhotep nodded, and turned to the two princes. "goodnight Kah," she said giving Kahmun a quick hug, as much as i thought he was cruel, and unfit to be a pharaoh, at least not yet, he was still one of her friends.

"good night Aahhotep." he said trying to hide his small lisp, and hugging her back, enjoying every second of her slim body against his.

she pulled away from kahmun's grasp, and walked over to Ahkman. "good night Ahk." she said softly and happily, with a smile, giving him a a hug good night.

"good night, Aahhotep, sleep well." he smiled back, then pulled away and kissed the back of her hand. "i shall see you in the morning."

the two shot each other one last smile, before aahhotep walked away with her father.

once Aahhotep and her father were out of ear shot, Kahmun faced his little brother, with a glare.

"don't get to attached to Aahhotep dear brother, i will not stop, until she, and the throne, are rightfully mine." he said, then sharply turned his back, walking to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Third person POV

as aahhotep walked with her father to their wing of the palace. she smiled, thinking about Ahkman.

"what is that smile about darling, what makes you so happy?" her father asked, as he glanced at his teenaged daughter.

"hmm, what? oh... nothing father, just... thinking." she said still smiling.

"now Aahhotep, you can tell me, your mother isn't with us any more, anubis bless her, so you need some one to talk to about these feelings, that everyone in the palace knows your trying to hide, who is on your mind dear?" he smiled.

Aahhotep shook her head, "father, it's strange talking about this with you."

an idea came to her fathers mind, maybe it would get her to talk. he started telling her about the test Ahkman and Kahmun would be participating in to find who is better fit for pharaoh.

"oh is that so?" Aahhotep asked, half dazed. thinking about the wedding she wanted when Ahkman passed the test.

"and who do you hope becomes the pharaoh." her father asked, hoping Aahhotep was in a deep enough daze, she would finally admit to him which prince she had loved.

"Ahkmanrah... he would be a great pharaoh, and husband." she said still dazed, but as soon as she realized what she had just said, she snapped back to reality. "oh father... you are sneaky." she said stopping as they were outside her bedroom, and she smiled at her father.

he looked down at his daughter with approval, he too agreed that ahkman would be the better choice for a pharaoh and husband. he smiled.

"he is a good choice Darling, and i have confidence that he will be the crowned pharaoh." he moved a few loose strands, of her shoulder length, raven black hair, behind her ear. "your mother would be proud of the wonderful young woman you've grown to be."

"i miss her father..." aahhotep said, a few tears falling from her eyes."

"i know aahhotep, so do i." he wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. and gave a sad smile. "it's been almost 4 years... and you look more and more like her everyday." he said kissing her forehead.

"i am like you too father." she said giving him a hug.

"you should get to bed aahhotep." he said when she stopped hugging him. "in two day's it will be the fourth anniversary of her death, and we shall do something special to honor her."

aahhotep nodded, and kissed her fathers cheek. "thank you father, good night." she smiled, then went into her room, bathed, put on a nightgown, and climbed into my bed. then her cat, named after the goddess Bast, climbed into the bed with her, and curled up by her feet. soon they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Aahhotep's POV

two day's had passed, and i wasn't allowed to see either of the princes, because they were both being tested, and i wasn't allowed to see them until one had passed.

i prepared for the day my father had planned, today was the day that marked four years with out my mother.

i found her lotus necklace, and put it on. and the sound of a knock resonated in my room. i looked down at my light blue linen dress, and smoothed it out, then she walked to her door and opened it.

"are you ready my dear?" my father asked.

i nodded and walked with him to the gardens.

"so father, what will we be doing today?" she asked, admiring the flowers she had seen a thousand times before, but never lost their beauty.

"well, i do not know what you will be doing." he said with a small grin.

"father, what do you mean?" i asked, as we entered the center of the garden. i looked around and saw a sheet on the ground, and food set out.

"he means, you're spending the day with me." Ahkman said walking out from behind a rose bush, a smile plastered on his face.

i tried to hide a smile, but failed, as i ran into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Ahkman, i thought you couldn't see anyone until after the test." i said happily.

"i couldn't... the test is over my lotus, i am to be pharaoh, and you are to be my bride." he said with a smile, as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and back.

my smile grew even more, ecstatic that i would be the wife of the one man i loved.

"oh that's wonderful Ahk!" i said happily. "you will be a great and wondeful pharaoh." i said pulling away from the hug.

"and i will be lucky to have an even greater queen ruling by my side." he smiled.

i turned to my father who smiled at us, and turned to walk away.

"oh father, wait..." i said, walking after him. he stopped and turned to me. "what about you? we were supposed to honor mother today."

"what better way to honor her, then to plan her only daughters wedding, on the day that marks her death?" he said smiling at me. "trust me darling, this is what she would want us to do to honor her."

"but what will you do? i don't want to leave you alone on this day."

"i have my plans dear, i will be arranging everything for your wedding. you will be marrying Prince Ahkman in 3 days." he smiled at me, and ahk, as he walked up to me and placed his arm around my waist.

with that he left, and ahk and i had a wonderful afternoon.

Kah's POV

i couldn't believe he was going to be the pharaoh, and that he had his hands on my queen, the way he made her smile, and laugh, it made me sick, i watched them the whole day from the shadows.

Aahhotep was supposed to be mine, i was the one that asked for her hand, and yet he's the one who would have her. he would pay for this, she would soon be mine, and so would the throne.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Aahhotep's POV

six moons had passed, Ahk and i were married and happy, and he was now pharaoh, he was Ahkmanrah, fourth king of the four kings, and i was his queen, together we ruled justly, and the people loved us.

Ahk's parents had died 3 weeks ago, reason's unknown, they were both at the peak of their health, and suddenly they were sick, it was obvious someone had poisoned them, but we didn't know who.

my father had died a few weeks, after the wedding, but his wasn't as mysterious, my father was not at the peak of his health, and i was honestly surprised he hadn't gone sooner, but i think he keot holding on, until i got married, so i had at least one parent present at my wedding.

ahkman and i were still upset about his parents, and my father's death, but he kept telling me, that as long as i was by his side, we would work through it.

we sat at the table with kah and one of the women he would occaisonally bring to the palace, ready for dinner, of course Ahk didn't aprove of it, but he still let kah do what he wanted, as long as it didn't involve either of us.

"so Kah, who is this?" Ahk asked, as dinner was brought out to us.

"oh this is Aahmas." Kah said looking over at me.

i rolled my eyes and ignored him. i knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to make me jealous, but you can't make some one jealous, if they are perfectly happy.

"a pleasure Aahmas." i smiled lightly at her. "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"as it is you, your highness." she said with a small and quiet voice. the poor girl was terrified for some reason...

"please, just call me aahhotep." i smiled at her. she looked up for a second, and nodded slightly, then took a drink of her wine.

dinner was served and the brothers continued conversing, as we all ate.

after dinner, we bid Kahmun and Aamas good night, and went to our bed chambers, where we had an amazing night, before we went to bed.

the next morning when i woke, i looked up at Ahkman, ready to greet him good morning, at first with a smile, but, as soon as i saw his face, my smile fell.

he was losing his color, and looked sickly, his breathing shallow..

"AHKMAN!" i said pleadingly, and gently shook him. "Ahk please, wake up." i sat up, tucking hair behind my ear and shaking him gently again.

he weakly opened his eyes, and let out a pained groan. "Aahhotep? what's wrong with me, why do i feel so weak?" he said in barel a whisper.

i felt his head, checking how hot he felt. "oh Ahkman, you're burning up..." i said sadly. "i think you were poisoned..."

suddenly ahk startred coughing, he turned his head and coughed into the pillow, when he turned back to me, a drop of blood was coming from the corner of his mouth. i gasped and looked at the pillow, where he had coughed, and saw a small amount of blood staining it.

i got out of bed and pulled on a robe, then ran to the door, shouing for some servant's to get some help, and for the guards to bring me the cook of last night's meal, and everyone else that was in the kitchen with him.

i ran back over to ahkmanrah, and propped him up with a few more pillows, so he wasn't laying with a chance of drowning in his own blood.

"don't you worry my love, i will find who did this to you, and they will be punished." i said, dabbing his head with a cold wet cloth a servant had brought me.

Ahk grabbed one of my hands and gently squeezed. "if i don't make it, you know that the throne will fall to kah." he said weakly, as he looked into my green eyes. "so promise me, you will do what you can, to protect our people."

i shook my head. "please ahk, don't talk like that, you're going to make it through this." i said, tears brimming in my eyes.

"just promise me, my lotus."

i let the tears fall, and nodded. "fine, i promise. but you won't die... you can't..." i sniffled.

ahk weakly reached his hand to my cheek, and wiped the tears. a small, sad, weak smile on his lips. "do not cry my precious lotus, no matter what happens, i will always be with you."

she placed her hand over his on her cheek, and just let herself cry.

"your highness?" a guard said, as he walked into our room. "we have everyone in the throne room, will you be questioning them?"

i nodded and stood up. "yes. have someone watch over him, and keep a guard posted at every entrance, at all times, do not let anyone in unless it's me, or have permission from me, and i mean proof, that i told them to be here." i demanded.

"of course queen aahhotep." he said with a bow.

ahk kept hold of my hand, and i leaned down, where my lips almost met his, but he stopped me.

"please my lotus, don't kiss me, the last thing i need is for you to be poisoned as well." he said sadly.

"if i were to be poisoned as well, i would have been last night." i said witha a small smile, and met his lips with mine.

"i love you Lotus." he said, before slowly drifting back into a light sleep.

"i love you Ahkmanrah. please be strong through this." i kissed him one last time, before i left to the throne room.

i followed the guard to the throne room where the cook, and all his assistants, were waiting for me.

each and everyone offering me condolences and wishes for Ahkman's health to improve.

i walked straight to the cook and started questioning him.

"who had access to the pharaoh's food?" i asked him, anger resonating in my voice.

"only i, your highness, well i and two servants."

"point them out to me." i demanded.

"well, him." he said pointing to a young boy, who looked shy, and very nervous, barely out of his parents home.

"and? who else?"

"uhh well, Kah dismissed her last night, so she isn't in here."

"wait... do you mean, aahmas?" i asked.

"yes! Aahmas." he said, and then pointed out the door. "there she is now."

i looked out and saw aahmas, watching us, wit worry. as soon as she saw me look at her she started to run.

"guards!" i yelled, and the guards ran after her, and i ran after the guards, shouting over my shoulder, at the kitchen servants."you are dismissed!"

when i caught up to the guards they had caught aahmas.

"please your highness, it wasn't me!" she pleaded.

"if it wasn't you, then who, and why did you run!" i shouted at her. "if you have nothing to hide, you shouldn't have ran when i saw you.

the woman was quiet, and she looked at her feet. "i'm sorry

aahhotep..." she started.

"you no longer have permission to call me that! you will address me as your highness!"

"i'm sorry your highness... i can't reveal who told me to, or he'll have me killed." she begged.

"so you admit you did it? you will still be punished, but if you don't give me the name of who told you to poison my husband, the punishment will be death."

"i can't, he's a terrifying man, either way i die, but at least by your hand it won't be as brutal."

"then you don't realize how wrong you are... you have betrayed the royal family, the punishment is death. and i will not take mercy on you, for you have poisoned my husband, and that, is unforgivable!" i turned my back and walked back to mine and ahkman's room, shouting behind me. "take her away! i will decide her death later."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

i rarely left ahkman's side, when i did, it was only for something i needed to do, either as queen, or simply as human, using the bathroom, getting things for ahk, i barely even ate. kah came to visit a few times. but never stayed long. it was always to ask me how we were going to punish aahmas.

"i don't know yet, i can't be bothered by that right now." was always my answer, and kah always left after that.

Ahk was only getting weaker, and coughing up more and more blood. there was nothing we could do now, what was bound to happen, was coming soon, very soon, every day, i told ahkman i loved him, and kissed him on a daily basis, but after three days, he could noo longer speak, after 5, he could no longer eat, and after 7, he couldn't even drink.

day 10, i woke up and the inevitable was confirmed. my head was on his chest, and at some point in the night, his heart had stopped, and he had grown cold. i sadly sat up, and looked at his face, kissing his cold lips, and i cried, there, sitting next to my now dead husband, on our bed, my knees drawn to my chest.

after hours passed Kah came in, and started to ask his usual question. "have you decided how we will..." he cut himself off as he saw me crying.

i looked up at him as he stepped closer, it seemed as though a smile was tugging at his lips, and even though i n=knew he was capable of it, i didn't think he did, at that moment.

i sniffled and looked up at the prince who was now to be king. "she will die in the same way she killed Ahkmanrah." i said anger filled my voice. "she will be poisoned the same way he was, but she will have no one to take care of her. she will know his pain!"

i climbed out of bed and stormed out of the room, to tell the guards to have Ahkman prepared for mummification.

kahmunrahs POV

she stormed out of the room, leaving me alone with the motionless cold dead body of my brother. i smirked down at him, and kneeled by him.

"see brother, i told you i wouldn't stop until aahhotep and the throne are mine." i laughed evily to myself. "now if i could just find that tablet father gave you..." i looked around the room but decided that it would become mine, when aahhotep married me. i started to leave the room, but then looked back at my brother. "enjoy the afterlife baby brother, where you'll be watching me take everything you loved, and making them mine, like you did to me." and with that i left.

aahhotep's Pov

once he was ready i chose some of our belongings to be burried with him in the tomb he would share with his parents, making sure the tablet went with, which didn't seem to please kah, but i didn't care. it wasn't his choice, that's what merenkahre wanted.

one day i to would be placed into the same tomb as my husband, but until then, i had to keep my promise.


	6. Chapter 6

aahhotep's POV

i prolonged the mourning period ahkmanrahs death for as long as i could, but we had to officially make kahmun the new pharaoh, he was the next official heir, the throne couldn't be very well passed to me without a husband from the royal family, since i was not royal.

after Kah became the pharaoh, the royal advisoer suggested that i married kah, and i agreed, it was the best way to keep my promise to ahk.

though i was married to Kah now, i still slept in mine and ahk's old room. kahmun tried, and tried again, to get me to give him an heir but i refused anything with him besides a marriage. as his wife, it was my duty to give him an heir, and i would, but it wouldn't be his son or daughter that sat on the throne next.

i had found out i was carrying ahkman's child, which was another reason i didn't want Kah to even kiss my hand. i may have been married to him, but i was not his wife, my heart and soul still belonged to Ahkmanrah, and always would.

after a few months i started to show that i was with child, and Kah started to question me about it.

"Aahhotep! whose child are you carrying, and why is it not mine?" he shouted at me as he walked into my room.

"it is Ahkman's child kahmunrah, i was married to him before i was to you, you knew there was a chance that i would be carrying my husbands child, when you married me."i said calmly, as i brushed through my hair.

"i am your husband now aahhotep! and you will carry my child, and my child only!" he said storming over to me, and pushing me to the ground.

"what is the matter with you Kahmunrah! don't you wan't a piece of your brother here?" i asked starting to push myself off the ground, but he knocked my arms from under me, knocking me back to the ground. "she may not be your child, but she is still your blood!" i shouted.

"why would i want a piece of that throne stealing, bride stealing brat!" he shouted pulling me up by my shoulders. "yoou were supposed to be my bride, the throne was supposed to come to me first! and that tablet should have been mine, not his!" he yelled, punching me in the face. "if there is a little him growing inside you, then he still manages to steal everything from me!" he began to beat me, focussing mainly around my stomach, i knew this was going to kill my precious child. "you are MY wife now, not his, so you will carry MY children, NOT HIS!"

you are wrong Kahmunrah! i am married to you, but i am NOT your wife. I am Ahkman's wife, and will be till the day i die! i will only carry his heir, i will never and i mean NEVER, carry yours!" i shouted in his face. "go ahead and kill me Kahmun, because, then i will be with Ahkmanrah again, and i'll never have to see your selfish, lying face again!"

he gave me one final blow to the stomach, which i am certain killed my child, and he threw me on the bed. "if you won't give me one willingly, i will just force you to." he said slyly, as he started removing his linens. using them to tie my hands above my head.

"GET OFF OF ME!" i yelled kicking my feet. he grabbed some of my dresses and tied my feet down, then he started to take what he wanted from me. i screamed and tried to buck away, but i was trapped. "HELP ME!" i yelled, Kahmunrah slapped me, and shoved more linen into my mouth, the guards ran in, but they stopped at the door.

"What do you thnk your doing!" Kahmun shouted. "LEAVE!" the guards were about to leave, but saw the look of absolute terror on my face.

"i'm sorry your highness, but we can't let you do this to our queen..." one guard hesitantly said.

"she is obviously still in mourning from losing king Ahkmanrah, you must give her some time, please king Kahmunrah." the other guard said, also very nervous.

kahmunrah let out a low growl, but stood up, and untied my legs, and hands, putting his linnen back on, and putting mine with the rest..

as soon as i could, i ripped the linnen out of my mouth, and stood up, storming over to kahmun. as soon as he turned to face me, i slapped him as hard as i could. and ran out the door, pushing the guards aside, i grabbed a knife off of a table, hoping no one saw, and running out of the palace, past the gardens, and to the tomb where ahkman and his parents were kept.

i knelt down by ahkmanrah's tomb, crying harder then i had ever cried before. "i'm so sorry my love... i tried, but i can't... Kahmun just tried to force me to carry his child, after beating me so hard he killed yours. i love you, and i know what i promised... but i can't, i can't keep it under these circumstances." i sobbed.

i pulled out the knife, and looked at the shining silver, gleaming with the setting sun behind me. and i let out a sigh.

"i'm sorry my love... i tried..." i raised the knife above my heart, and looked at the tomb of my beloved ahkmanrah, one last time. "i love you." and with that, i plunged the knife into my chest.

as i bled out, i heard some guards running outside, more then likely, looking for me, some one must have seen me grab the knife.

"find her before she uses it!" one guard boomed.

i laid down in the puddle of my own blood, i looked at ahkman's tomb once more, and saw him there, standing over me, tears in his eyes. "thank you for trying my love... i'll see you soon." he whispered into my ear.

"there she is!" a guard yelled. i looked at the entry of the tomb and saw a group of guards huddling in.

"it's to late... she's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Third person POV

Kah walked into the embalming room, and commanded everyone to leave him alone with his now mummified bride.

"my dear aahhotep, you think killing yourself would have put you with my brother, but you are wrong, you will be put in my tomb, where you will be forever attached to me." he laughed circling the sarcophagas. "my brother will take nothing more from me, and one more thing." he smiled and leaned close to the open sarcophagas. "i'm the one who told that girl to kill ahkmanrah, so easily manipulated, she was unfairly punished, and now, you have to go to the underworld knowing that you wrongly punished an innocent woman." he laughed, and walked out.

Aahotep's soul stayed chained to her body, and she heard every word, she was heart broken, nothing was right with out her husband, she didn't want to stay attached to Kahmun, she tried and tried to detatch her soul from her body, but anubis wouldn't allow it, she was stuck with kahmunrah, for eternity, or so she thought.

 _ **(sorry short chapter, but its just a filler chapter.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

after 4,000 years something unexpected happened. i came back to life, stuck in my sacrophagas, i was claustrophobic, so i started to freak out, trying to release myself from the binds of my wraps, and trying to push out of the sarcophagas.

some one seemed to noticebecause i was soon released from my sarcophagas, and my hands were unwrapped enough to mobilize them.

as soon as i could, i unwrapped the wrappings around my head, and looked up at who had released me, i looked up to see none other then Merenkahre, and shepsehret, the parents of ahkmanrah.

"aahhotep? is that you?" shepsehret asked helping me out of the sarcophagas.

i coughed dust a couple times, but looked up at her and smiled. "shepseheret... merenkahre... it's so nice to see you again!" i said happily. "where is ahkman, is... is he here?" i asked looking around, seeing only 3 sacophagi. i didn't see my fathers, or ahkman's just mine, and theirs.

"aahhotep, its good to see you too." shepseheret said giving me a gentle hug. "i'm sorry dear, he and Kahmun are not here." she then explained what had happened, and why i was suddenly alive.

"but if the tablet went with Ahkman, in america, then why are we alive?" i asked.

"i can only guess that it's because Ahkman is somehwere in this museum." merenkahre said.

"we also know everything that happened to you after we, and ahkman died, we are so sorry dear, though he is our son, i am glad that Kahmun, was not brought here with you, we are glad that he went to america." shepsehret said. "he was not ready to be pharaoh, nor was he ready to be a well suited husband, espeacially not for a woman whose husband had died only months before."

"thank you." i said softly. "he was a great friend at one point, and had he given me more time to mourn for Ahkman, maybe i would have learned to love him too, but he pushed to far..."

"no need to worry now my dear, come, let's get you out of those wraps." shepseheret said, lightly pushing me to a pillar, where either her's or Merenkahre's wraps were. she helped me unwrap to reveal the dress i had been put to rest in, an elegant white linen dress, with tints of blue in patterns.

"you're as lovely as you were the day we met you." she said smiling, directing me to a mirror. i looked like my mother, and it made me smile.

soon we heard voices enter the tomb. "i have not seen this room in many a moon." a familiar voice said.

"stay here a moment dear." shepseheret said quietly, then went to see who the voice belonged to, just making sure it wasn't our imaginations.

i waited behind the pillar looking out just enough to see who was here, but not enough to be seen myself.

"ahkmen?" shepseheret said, and she ran up to hug the man. he smiled as he hugged her back. it was him, it was really my dear ahkmanrah. i smiled waiting for shepshret to signal me to come out. soon his father came out as well and hugged his son.

when he stopped hugging his father, he turned his back, and gestured to everyone that came with him.

"i would like you to meet my friends." he said. introducing them.

"i am merenkahre, father of the son of the sun."

"and i am shepseheret, glittering jewel of the nine kingdoms."

the man holding Ahkman's tablet introduced himself as larry, guardian of brooklynn. and sheseheret then waved her hand slightly at as to say come out and introduce myself.

"and i am Aahhotep... peace of the moon..." i walked out from behind the pillar, and cautiously walked towards Ahkman, and his parents.

ahkman turned to me, shock, and happiness plain as day, on his face. "oh, my sweet lotus." he said quietly, wrapping me in a hug, a feeling i had missed.

"hey ahk, whose this, you're sister?" a young boy in his late teens, dressed very odd to my eyes, said, as he walked forward to introduce himself.

"Nick this is aahhotep, my wife." Ahkman said with a smile, and the kid stepped away.

"i didn't know you had a wife." the kid called nick said. i looked over at shepseheret merenkahre, whom was insisting larry kiss his staff, and talking about the gods.

"it's a tragic tale, but someday, i will tell you."

"oh you are? we love Jews." merenhkahre suddenly said.

"here we go." ahk said, knowing his father would go on about it. his father and mother talked to larry about the jews, and we didn't pay attention because we were to busy catching up.

"Ahkman, i missed you so much, after you died, everything was miserable..." i said quietly, not wanting to interupt the old pharaoh.

"i know my lotus, but i'm here now, for that last fifty years waking up without you by my side, being trapped in a stuffy old sarcophagus for most of it, it was miserable, i just wanted to find you again."

"ahk... my love, shortly after you died, i found out that i was carrying your child... when your brother found out..." i tried holding back tears.

"shh i know aahotep, my sweet lotus, i was there when you plunged that knife into your heart." he said, also on the brink of tears. "but we're here together now, there's nothing more to worry about." he smiled and kissed me, another feeling i had missed incredibly.

larry then said something about the tablet, and we turned back to everyone, larry handed ahkman the tablet, who then handed it to merenkahre.

"it's losing its power."

"do you think you could fix it?" larry asked.

"to do that i would have to divulge in the secret of the tablet."

"promise we won't tell anybody."

"no."

"... i'll kiss your staff."

"to late."

"father, why do youinsist on keeping this to yourself?" ahkman asked.

"i was to pass that knowledge down to you at the propper time."

"well it has been 4,000 years, now seems like a good time." ahk said.

merenkahre patted his son's shoulder, and proceeded to tell us about the tablet.

when he finished the story, he looked back at larry. "it's been away from khonsu's light to long."

then the green rust started to cover more of the tablet, and ahkman gasped, and started to grow weak, starting to look like he did when he was poisoned.

"my son." shepseheret said walking over to us, and helping me hold him up.

"no ahkmen, please, i don't want to lose you again." i said tears brimming my eyes.

merenkahre shouted something at larry but i was to busy worrying about ahkmen to bother listening.

once he was strong enough, i walked with Ahkmento meet the others. "are you alright my love?"

he nodded, and we met with the others. larry gave everyone orders, and then walked away.

Ahkmen tried to walk away to help everyone else.

"ahk, you aren't going anywhere, unless i come with you. i will not lose you again." i said grabbing him by his upper arm, which felt stronger than i remembered.

"as long as you're careful." ahk said with a small smile.

i smiled back and followed him.

 _ **this is all i have written so far, but i will continue it if enough people ask for it to continue**_


End file.
